We need you
by NANA-Chan101
Summary: R&R what happen when 5 year old naruto and garra met the one who kinda made their lives hell? first fic and first naruto fic. A bit dark.
1. history

A/n This is my version of Naruto. I need a better summary!! Help anyone!! I also need a title for this story. Sigh…I need a lot of things. There are only three original characters. Their names are Nana, Mayu, and Kouhei. This one took me two days now I will wait for 5-20 reviews. (just to tell you once i get 5 i will update) Then I will update my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will no matter what you guys say.

If anyone wants to submit a summary or a title, please email me!! Well let's get on with the story.

_Prologue: History_

Long ago when mortals never existed or the world and planets, only two planes excite, and still do, they were the angels and demons or heaven and hell. The shinigami was in charge of group called hell and the other group called heaven was serving kami himself. Soon both of them had children one was a girl angel and other is a boy demon. They fell in love while fighting each other. They soon fall in love even though they knew they couldn't. After many fights with their parents and a child was born but it was a half and they wanted to protected so they made a new plane with living plants and lots of water.

Slowly mortals became because of the living creature a.k.a. the child was there. Sadly mortals came either as an angel or a demon. The mortals made their own way of living and soon forgot what they were, while the child explore and found more things then the other mortals. Soon the child became lonely, the child looks for friend and made some but they soon died while the child hasn't grown at all. The child found a broken mask and wore since the day the child found it. The child wore baggy black pants and a very baggy shirt. The child soon became an outcast. The child was called as the strongest demon on the world or the ruler of hell. The mortals never even thought that that the child was kind in some ways like the child never killed mortal children even if their parent were bad or something. Many mortals hated the child; soon they made people killers, and killing their own kind for being friends with the child. After years of being in that house, people forgot about the child in that time made clones of the child and the nine biji.

This child made experiments and also made the biju. The child made nine of them the reason why is still unknown. Some thinks it because she only had nine friends or that the child hated nine people so the child could kill them all. Even though people wonder why, none of them wonder how or when. If they did wonder they thought the biji was in their side for unknown reasons. Luckily the child experiments worked and this mean that the biji were unstoppable. The child ginned evilly because the mortals that hurt the child will die. When the child finished making the biji, the child thought that it was a good idea to test their power. The child kina like them and for 35 years she train and care for them. Soon the Five Great Shinobi Nations and things turn into worse. The child made them get mission as soon that she their ready. 

Sometime the biji turned into mortals with those weird things on their heads. The biji and the child made the wars and fights that went in the Five Great Shinobi Nations, because they needed money because the stupid mortal made them like that and it was mostly for food you need a lot of money for nine people. That why she has a farm in the backyard. They killed many trespassers that came in their home or property.

Soon they were found out so they went into finding for a while, but one stupid mortal ninja killed the child favorite pet cat for revenge. The ninja kill himself soon after. The child took his hitaiate and notice that it was Konohagakure in the land of fire, the child road Taiyou or kyubi the nine tailed fox to destroy Konohagakure and all of the fucking mortals will be destroy but everything went wronged as soon as that fucking blond piece of shit came along for the ride and summoned a huge piece of scrumptious frog legs…. Or was it a toad? They both the blond man moving his hands like all the other and summon the shinigami. As soon as Taiyou noticed something wrong, Taiyou pushed the child onto the ground as Taiyou got sealed into a blonde blue eyed brat. The child who saw the child dad for the first time didn't even know it the child dad. The blonde man was gone too but he hasn't dead and the child knew and curses quite loudly. The mask flew off as a saddest face of the child was shown. The child hair was black and her eyes were red, blood red. The child had many feminine looks. The child is a girl….


	2. the beginning

_**A/N: umm last chap was a kind of like a history lessen so yeah and I was kind of out of it while making it so yeah umm but I kind of forgot this story so sorry oh and I lie kind of I will have 5 Oc or names in a way for the Jinchuuriki since Masashi Kishimoto-san didn't gave names for most of them at all… I never knew how hard it was to make names before and it had to be in Japanese. Sadly there are only two girls and seven guys.**_

"_**Speech blah"**_

"_**Blah 'sarcasm blah' blah"**_

'_**Thoughts blah'**_

'_**Demons thoughts blah'**_

"_**Demons speech blah"**_

_**Disclaimer: do I really need to write this... I don't own shit.**_

She couldn't stand it but she knew she had to hide before they come. Her emotion were in turmoil over the fact that TaiyouBottom of Form sacrifice herself for her safety. 'That stupid fox' Nana thought angrily 'why can't she just learn that nothing can harm me to this day!' Nana bit her lip in thought that there was only 3 more biju left for a while 'this is a whole lot of shit' thought Nana. Right now she was thinking about her problem and what she can do with children/infants that contain her biju.

One: She could make more biju, but that will be a waste of time and a lot of work and blood. Two: She could destroy the village along with Taiyou but then that wouldn't be fair do to the fact that she loves Taiyou because it her own child in a strange way and next week was her sealing ceremony and she had the day where they eat have fun and basically know and feel like there alive. Three: She could take care of all the Jinchuuriki and make them strong enough to take care of themselves. 'But first I must kill that pathetic blond dude that put my Taiyou in his child for my fucking mother sake even _they_ aren't that bad and they put me here in this horrible place that is slowly killing itself.'

Nana slowly kept on walking toward the big hole that was cause when Taiyou fell down 'I wonder if Taiyou needs to lose weight.' As she found the blond dude he was vanishing very quickly. She couldn't get close since there is a barrier around him. Nana sat there for at least an hour or two. Then she look at the sky and what happened remember fifty thousand years ago.

_**FLASHBACK!!(Nana p.o.v)**_

I'm in my 6 year old child form. I'm supposed to kill this family in a lot of dept. After I finished this mission I go back to the drawing board. I'm trying to make an animal, demon, mortal combine that can live forever like me. I can't think of any thing that can make it into an immortal like me. The only way to make someone like me is to put me in them…but how?? I could give them my feathers. If I can make them have a little bit of me them then they cant run away and I can rid of the emotions that is in me and put them in all of pets…but is it worth it??

Yeah it is…what the fuck I am thinking… wow I just made of myself in my mind… ah I'm here…wow that a big house. I will go though the front door instead of the underground passage witch is longer. It's easier and more amusing.

_**END OF FLASHBACK!!(Nana p.o.v)**_

'What should I do…? Eh I will do the easiest one which is 3… beside I could make them the most powerful hanyō in all five nations.' Grinning evilly she made her decision, as she sealed Taiyou body in a finger seal that quickly puts it in somewhere in her mind. She then vanishes without a trance.

_**4 YEARS LATER**_

'This is so not a good decade for me' Nana thought sadly 'all of them are gone…and in mortal infants. Stupid Auntie Fate.' As she left the mansion it slowly burned down like all the others. She already has the blueprints of another house that can fit twenty-one people and animals. 'I wonder if they would like it to live at my house. I wonder how it feels to be a mother of nine children and the ones that can tell me to destroy the element countries' Nana shook her head. 'Damn it I need to make a list and a cold shower.'

"Next stop Konoha (sp?)"

_**Konoha**_

Naruto life has been hell for as long as he can remember. Naruto keeps on looking for food in trash cans, the ground, and other places that he has access on which is mostly at night around midnight. Sadly he can't speak or read to help him find food or needs for life. As he waits for the local baker to throw out bread that has moldy, he notice a black cat looking at him with fish in its food. The cat slowly begins to play (play as in scratching, biting, torturing and finally killing it) with poor fish. He slowly begins to smile and laughing at the cat that gave him the fish. 'Can I eat fish raw?' "Oh you want to eat it cook. That makes sense." Slowly Naruto turn and only saw the cat … 'DID THAT CAT JUST TALKED!!'

_**A/n: yes my second chapter is done oh and the reason Naruto is thinking is because he doesn't know how to speak, but he knows most of them because he has photographic memory. Yet I have no reviews I will give a cookie and maybe 2 so come on please?? If you don't I will eat a mountain of cookies in front of you!!On the other side of note I need I beta and a parings**_

_**These is for Naruto only k**_

_**Yaoi or no yaoi **_

_**If you pick no yaoi **_

_**Naru/Hina (there has been my fav for so long but it kind of lost interest cause of Naru/Harem)**_

_**Naru/ Ten**_

_**Naru/Yugito**_

_**Naru/other Jinchuuriki that I don't know the name so I have to make one**_

_**Naru/Harem**_

_**If you pick Yaoi**_

_**Naru/Gaa**_

_**Naru/killer bee (Okay I know its a little weird okay maybe a lot)**_

_**Naru/Roshi (in wiki there was a host/Jinchuuriki that was named Roshi he old one)**_

_**Naru/other Jinchuuriki that male**_

_**Naru/Sasu*(though I may take it down since there is so many)**_

_**Also you have any suggestions of the names for the Jinchuuriki please give…**_


End file.
